


Sign of the Times

by lemonstrawberries



Category: NCT
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, OT3, Puppy Xuxi, Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstrawberries/pseuds/lemonstrawberries
Summary: 无授权翻译糖糖给我发了这篇文后我就立马打算翻译这篇为啥，首先是标题，我好感度激增；其次因为他是囧马卡，这三个字一出来我就社保了Warnings：pwpcp精神上大概是囧卡x马卡x囧马，肉体上是囧卡x卡马xdaddy kinkmommy kink窒息play3p
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho｜Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei｜Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 19





	Sign of the Times

**Author's Note:**

> 无授权翻译  
> 糖糖给我发了这篇文后我就立马打算翻译这篇  
> 为啥，首先是标题，我好感度激增；其次因为他是囧马卡，这三个字一出来我就社保了
> 
> Warnings：  
> pwp  
> cp精神上大概是囧卡x马卡x囧马，肉体上是囧卡x卡马x  
> daddy kink  
> mommy kink  
> 窒息play  
> 3p

李马克跨坐在黄旭熙的胯上，而身下人完全不知道该怎么应对现在这个场面：徐英浩的阴茎在他体内埋着，而自己的阴茎又埋进了李马克体内，对方有规律的抽插着，这双重快感让他几乎看见了天空中的银河系。徐英浩每一次的撞击都几乎快速，用力而且精准地碾过那一点，黄旭熙死死抓紧李马克的肩膀，而对方则边亲吻着他的下巴边往下坐让阴茎进入到更深的地方。

“你真该看看他现在有多漂亮，Johnny，”李马克呢喃，稍微后靠好看请他高个男友的脸，黄旭熙只是随着自己被干的节奏呻吟着。马卡窃笑两声，揉着对方手感颇好的脸蛋，柔声细语地说：“我们家小狗狗是不是感觉很棒啊？Mommy坐在他的阴茎上，自己后面吞着Daddy的阴茎，我打赌小狗狗是不是想要更多，嗯？”

在徐英浩狠狠地操过那特定一点，李马克同时彻底坐在了他的阴茎上后黄旭熙发出了一声错乱的哀嚎。  
“哦他想要Daddy操的再快一点，Mommy动的再快一点。这就是我们那小婊子狗狗想要的对不对？”黄旭熙下意识地点点头，在徐英浩真的开始加速后尝试着回头向他看去。

“是的，Mommy，”黄旭熙哭喊着，当李马克的手按住他那早已发硬的乳头时发出了呜咽。

马克轻轻笑起来，屁股也动的更快，他稍稍向后靠好让黄旭熙更靠近徐英浩的怀抱。徐英浩一手紧紧抓住黄旭熙的臀瓣，另一只手却抓住了李马克的手腕所以他们三人可以更加靠近，而他俩也可以让他们的小男友变得更糟糕。

黄旭熙从未感到自己和两人这么紧密过，事实上他从李马克坐在他身上起就感受到了这份亲密，可他还想要更多，他想要他的男友们彻底地搞坏他。

黄旭熙抓起李马克的一只手放在了他自己的脸颊上：“你知道吗？Daddy带给我的感觉可更好，”他气喘吁吁地说。

李马克挑了挑眉，又用力地收紧了后穴抽插起来，黄旭熙以呜咽作为自己的反击然后继续说：“他能让我射得更快，”他又尝试了一次，漂亮的鹿眼噙满了欢愉的眼泪。也许有那么一两滴泪掉了下来，可他又用力地眨眼把剩下的眼泪逼了回去。李马克盯着他，终于明白了黄旭熙想要什么。

“是吗？”李马克问，爱抚着黄旭熙的脸蛋；黄旭熙拼命点头，仍旧努力尝试着把眼泪给憋回去。李马克只是一个劲儿地笑，手指划过他的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴，最后来到对方纤细的脖子，然后紧紧握住。黄旭熙的嘴巴无意识地张开，而李马克则又一次的弯下身用力地在黄旭熙脸上留下一吻，手上的力气却是越来越大。

“我觉得你不该再继续说话了，小狗狗，”李马克气喘吁吁地说，身下动作加速起来，而黄旭熙嘴中只是发出了窒息的呻吟。

徐英浩盯着他的两个男孩，稍微娇小一点的那个坐在高个男孩身上，身下一片泥泞，他的手甚至都还在高个男孩的脖子上，让其窒息。

“马克说对了吗，狗狗？你真的想要Mommy在前面骑你时Daddy干的再狠一点吗？”黄旭熙随着徐英浩的声音眨着眼并且无声地点了头，泪痕在他脸上再明显不过了。而当李马克松开他脖子时他便喘着气心急火燎地点了头。

徐英浩只是笑了下，身下动作更加野蛮粗鲁了起来，滚烫的阴茎像一根被火烧过的铁柱在他的后穴内打桩般地插入抽出，带起了淫靡的水声，床板也随着动作吱呀作响；黄旭熙再也不压抑自己，他发出了呻吟，那般甜蜜而又淫荡的叫声好像永远都不会停下，而李马克也把这当作是黄旭熙叫他再快一点的提示。

“不……哦操！求求你们了，Mommy，Daddy，求求你们——”黄旭熙语无伦次地叫出声来，而两个人就像要把自己都交代在这里了一般，“求求你们了，狗狗想要射出来！”

徐英浩和李马克一起对着他们这已经崩溃的小狗狗微笑，他们三个人就像是一个人般动着；李马克低下头，落在黄旭熙颈上的吻轻柔似羽毛。

“哦不，Mommy，求——”黄旭熙的声音陡然升高又下降，因为他感到李马克咬住了自己的脖子。马克的牙齿咬得很深，很疼，他只知道在马克不断的动作里自己最后，最后还是射在了对方体内深处。然后黄旭熙整个身体都瘫软下来，但李马克还没有放过他，他依旧骑在黄旭熙的阴茎上，甚至在对方射出来时收紧后穴确保他射得一滴不剩。

黄旭熙倒在了床上，但很快他又弓起了身子，因为徐英浩还在继续操着他的后穴，而李马克也没有什么不同，他依旧扭动着身躯，即使他的男友已经射了出来。

“D-Daddy，”黄旭熙哭喊着，啜泣只换来了两人的笑声。黄旭熙伸出手去够李马克的手臂，接着一点点挪去了他的肩膀，最后是背。黄旭熙的指甲在李马克背上留下抓痕，而李马克也呻吟出声，动作也变得急促马虎起来。

李马克向后倒进了徐英浩的胸膛，而徐英浩自然是十分欢迎他，他很自然地伸出手撸动起李马克的阴茎，吻也顺理成章地留在了他的脖颈。李马克叫得很大声，射出来时他抓紧了徐英浩的头发，黄旭熙和徐英浩的名字在他嘴边轮流出现。

然后他狠狠抓住黄旭熙的腰肢又压进了一些，把对方彻底填满，然后他也便射了出来。黄旭熙看着他的两个男友，迷失在了情欲的煎熬中。

李马克倒在黄旭熙胸膛上，重重地喘着气；徐英浩直起身，把阴茎从黄旭熙体内抽出，而这个动作为他得来了小狗狗的一声哭咽。

“马克……你身上到处都是你射出来的东西，”黄旭熙也喘气，李马克无声地咯咯笑着，勉强撑起身来低头看着自己凌乱的胸口。

“真不好意思，”他耸肩，很明显和他说的话是两个意思。黄旭熙疲倦地笑着，李马克好像恍恍惚惚听见了浴室里传来放水的声音，可黄旭熙那张简直在发光的帅脸让他无暇顾及其他。

“感觉怎么样？”李马克轻缓地亲吻着他的男友，黄旭熙边点头边抚摸着他的背。

“真的，真的好极了，”他这么说着，徐英浩也走进了房间。  
“快来吧，你们两位。我给咱们放好了水，你俩现在脏得不行真的需要好好洗洗。”

黄旭熙有些不满地撅起嘴，可又在李马克坐起来，松开自己阴茎时又倒吸了一口气。李马克站起身时他的腿都在颤抖，他伸手去抓徐英浩所以他不至于就那么倒在地上。徐英浩一手稳稳拉住李马克，另一只手扶起了黄旭熙，去浴室的路上他们两个都像黏在了徐英浩身上般。

两人先把累得不行的黄旭熙弄进了浴缸，紧随其后的是李马克，背靠黄旭熙胸膛，最后是徐英浩，坐在黄旭熙身后。他们两人放松地向后躺，李马克躺在黄旭熙胸口，黄旭熙则躺在了徐英浩胸口。

“谢谢你们'照顾'我……”黄旭熙呢喃，头靠在徐英浩颈窝，李马克笑着吻了他手腕。

“一直都会，旭熙。我们一直都会。”

“我爱你们，”黄旭熙又说，使得徐英浩和李马克一起笑了起来。

“我们更爱你，”他们同时说，像个抱抱熊一样抱住了他们的男友。


End file.
